


The Cottage on The Hill

by Im_Karma_1828



Series: The Originals [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Minecraft (Video Game), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff, Harry is a Little Shit, Honestly just a mush of all of my main fandoms, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Many characters will come in later, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Break, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Original Character(s), Peter Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Slowish updates, Smart Harry Potter, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Smart Peter Parker, adding tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Karma_1828/pseuds/Im_Karma_1828
Summary: Izuku, Peter Parker and 2 of their friends, Ivy and Leo, move into a house for a break from school at 14. Harry joined after a few months. Mr.Stark had let them get it as long as their grades stayed up and they were safe. The small town close by and a lake in the backyard it was paradise. All the tables turn when a note is found and questions arise. Could they find the answers before Mr.Stark decided to sell the dump after seeing a picture? What was up with the neighbors? And what was this about a mass murder?!
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Originals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120124
Kudos: 3





	1. Getting Settled

The car entered the woodlands of the small town. "I can't believe Mr. Stark got us the cabin!" The black haired teen stated his silver eyes full of excitement. They straightened their Grey cargo jacket, underneath they wore a pun t- shirt. They also wore black, skinny jeans with black and white checkered vans.  
"Leo, Mr. Stark is rich." Leo ran a hand through their hair. Said hand had fishnet fingerless gloves. The other had an old watch on it with the finger parts of a glove connected with blue string. "I know peter, but still." Peter rolled his eyes, then from behind them came a yell "Leo stop that I just did your hair this morning!" "Sorry Ivy!"  
Leo stated not wanting another lecture that day. Ivy put her hands in the pockets of her overhaul dress. She fidgeted with the dark and light green flannel shirt that was underneath it. Their brown hair, with green highlights and tips, was in two ponytails. It swayed in the wind from the open window. Her dark brown eyes bore holes into Leo's hands daring him to mess up his hair again.  
Izuku shook her "stop it Ivy, you can fix his hair later." Izuku and Peter were wearing the same type of outfit. The overside hoodie, jeans and sneakers. Although Peter wore Mr.Stark's hoodie and Izuku wore a UA hoodie that he got from Aizawa.  
Izuku knew Aizawa for giving him analysis information online. All the bullying had gotten to him last year and had asked his mom if he could go to America for the year. Of course she said yes. Inko loved those 4 kids, sadly Harry couldn't make it this trip. Harry was her favorite.  
Happy rolled down a window at the stoplight and turned to the kids, "We are almost there, so get ready." He then turned around and started to drive. All the kids started to pack away their bags that had their entertainment stuff. Happy had past many friendly bakeries and stores, it seemed like a nice town.  
They arrived to a quaint cottage not even a few minutes later. The van in the driveway was from the TV show they got the house from. It was a "Ghost" show where they put a family in this renovated cottage. It was leaked by the last owners that the house is really fake and, there is even a fake wall in the house to cover up the old one, cause they were too lazy to fix it.  
When they had a drawing for selling the house 750k for the house with the 4 acres of land, water and electricity bill payed for the year, and food for a few weeks. They were the 4th person to be offered it and thankfully Mr. Stark said "Sure" and payed for it.  
The kids got out of the car as Happy waited for them to get their stuff and get0settled. They had made a deal that 3 minutes after the people that owned the show left they would come and say bye, to make sure they didn't die. The kids got the keys and the people left with a simple good luck. "So here we are." Izuku said as they entered the cold house.  
The house had simple light brown walls and a log outside. It was a 4 story house, main floor (living room, kitchen, dining room, a simple bathroom, and a simple closet), 2nd floor(5 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms), an antic, and a basement. The house had an unnatural coldness. As Leo investigated, they couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this place then what was let on.  
"AHHHH" Leo screamed as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down its just me!" Peter said trying to calm said teen. "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" Leo screamed, still freighted. "I just got back from saying bye to Happy. When I returned you were staring intently at the wall." Peter explained worried for his slightly taller best friend. "Im fine just a weird feeling yah know?"  
"I don't feel it but were going to check out rooms come on!" They ran up the stairs to see Izuku and Ivy about to open the first room to the left. "About time slow pokes!" Ivy stated already regretting choosing to stay alone in a house with them. Maybe not Izuku tho, he's cool.  
"Sorry!" Leo and Peter stated in unison. Maybe she could live with it she optimally decided. When they opened the first room it was a light yellow, it had a very calm aurora and a simple room in general. Everything was neat but all of the stuff from the original owners were there. They new it was the original owners cause of how often they mentioned on the show.  
Ivy made a bee line for the plants then the guitar in the corner. "I call this room." She stated leaving no questions."Okay then do you want us to leave you alone, or will you come with us?" "Leave me alone." "Okay bye! Come on guys!" Peter stated pulling Leo and Izuku out of there. The next room had a clam but creepy aurora, it was a Grey room and was decently cleaned. Izuku could probably count 7 different weapons in the room off the bat.  
" Ooooh I like this room!" Peter said as he looked at the art stuff and tinkering supplies. " Okay do you wanna come with us before you choose?" Leo asked "Yeah!" Peter stated as they left the room. The last bedroom on the left was a corner room. Being stuck between the end wall of the house and a side wall. The door was a bit suck when trying to open it.  
The room its self had a bunch of posters and knickknacks. The room was a white, with the wall with the door being the wall with the most posters. Leo immediately got attached while Izuku was outside of the door looking at the floor confused, and Peter not liking the room at all. "Can I have this one?" Leo asked in awe looking around the room. "Sure but hey do you see the miss colored wood here?" Izuku asked kneeling down. "Not really it might be a shade different, but probably just missed colored wood in general." Peter stated as he knelt down with him.  
"If you guys would stop wood staring we can figure out which will be Izuku's room out of the 2 left." Leo stated wanting to be done with this. "Okay,okay." Izuku said as he got up and brushed off his knees as Peter followed. The room across the hall was opened but had a weird vibe to it. All 3 of them could feel it. It was full of toys for maybe a 12 year old, like dolls, puppets, and simple toys. There was some plants here as well, but they were lively as any other plants. The plants in now Ivy's room, unlike the the ones in this room, were a bit wilted.  
There was a window (like every other room but the previous one) but had stickers with different messages on it. The room its self was a purple pink. The 3 of them decided to leave immediately, closing the door behind them. The room closest to the stairs was the last one. It was a red with a few stuff out. One of the stuff being a electric guitar. Leo and Peter were kinda creeped out of the room, the more you looked at it the more creepy it got.  
There was a few resin skulls and a few knifes and weapons here and their. There was a bookshelf that contained books on fighting and war strategy. "I like this room it has a sense of mystery, I wanna solve it before we leave." Izuku stated in awe of the room. "Okay what ever floats your boat, but how long are we staying?" Leo questioned "We can choose but we can spend the year of school here but expect Mr. Stark and our family to visit." Peter stated from behind Leo scaring them half to death.  
"That's nice the bullying was getting too much for me!" Izuku stated happy he could get away for a year. "Yeah, but let us know if it gets too much we will beat them up!" Leo stated as they put a hand on his shoulder. "I know!" Izuku said as he has been told so many times. "Well we should get settled" Peter stated as he nudged Leo's shoulder. They left to get their stuff from the living room. 

Unknown to them 4 ghostly figures had been watching them the whole time. "I think I like them." One stated as the other 4 agreed.


	2. Bakery

The week flew by for the teens, all they have done so far is unpack and settle in. The relaxing time was going by fast as they were going to explore the town the next few weeks. They have been down to the town once or twice for some decent food. Ivy rolled out of her bed as she got up, she opened the curtains to the rising sun. She left to the kitchen while in her pjs to see if today would be a day she went out to get something for breakfast.   
Ivy figured they would sense food can't magically appear. She was right as they opened the fridge and cabinets looking for a decent breakfast. Ivy gave up then turned around and on the counter was her favorite coffee mug (technically tea). It had a dark green inside and on the outside it said "leaf me alone". She shrugged and grabbed it figuring she just missed it beforehand. Ivy grabbed a tea pot and the coffee machine, she filled the tea pot first with water, then the coffee machine. First setting the teapot to boil, then measuring out the ground beans.   
The coffee had been suggested to her by an older gentleman, maybe in his 30-40s, he had blond mullet-like hair and blue eyes. Ivy didn't get to analyze him much, or thank him at all, before he ran off to scold one of his sons about drop kicking a child. All he told her that it is great for keeping you up and on point. She got it hoping it would be good for Leo and Izuku.   
The sound of whistling snapped her back to reality. The tea water was ready, so she poured it into her cup and started brewing tea. After a few minutes the tea was done so Ivy put ice in it then put the tea in the fridge. Peter walked in as she was putting it in the fridge. "Why do you always do that?" He asked while shaking his head. "I like cold tea." Ivy stated staring him dead in the eyes. Peter just tiredly nodded grabbing the, still hot, water, and making himself some hot tea.  
They drank their tea in silence as they sat on the counter and scrolled through their phones. Izuku was the next to come down, after 30 minutes of their silence and drinking tea. "Morning." He stated as his eyes locked with the coffee machine. "Morning," the other two replied a bit more cheerful than they were 30 minutes ago. After getting his coffee, Izkuk went through the news from his hometown and jotted down quick notes.   
Leo was the last to arrive, which was another 30 minutes later. They grabbed the last 2 cups worth of coffee and poured a bit of creamer straight into the brewing pot, and drank it out of the same container. " What's for breakfast?" Leo asked as he perked up. "We were thinking of going to town." Peter answered. "Can we pick up a desert as well? I have been craving cookies!" Leo asked knowing full well that they would get cookies. "Sure I mean its a sweet we all like." Ivy agreed wanting cookies as well.   
"Well sounds like a plan we all will get ready then head to town?" Peter asked as he got Don from the counter. "Sounds good!" Izkuk replied, already heading up the stairs. By 8:45 AM they were all by the door ready to go. The trip to the town took about 15 minutes and cost Ivy about 3 migraines.  
They arrived at the first decent looking bakery, and went inside. They saw a young woman maybe 18; she had brown shoulder length hair, that had two bleached sections on the front part of her hair, along with her bangs. She had a kind face and had circular glasses on. She smiled as they walked in, "What can I get for you today?" "Can we get...2 cinnamon rolls...1 blueberry muffin and… 1 chocolate chip muffin? And 1 dozen….never mind, 2 dozen chocolate chip cookies to go?" " Would you like the whole order to go?," "Yes please Miss…" "Call me Nikki" "Thank you miss Nikki!" Ivy stated with a smile as she finished ordering.   
They were about to leave with there food, when a tall guy, with half black and half white hair, wearing a crown and very nice clothes runs in and goes up to Nikki " Am I too late?" "Sorry Ranboo but I just sold out of cookies." Peter feeling sorry grab a box, that contained a dozen, and went up to Ranboo. "Here!" He stated as he offered the cookies. Ranboo looked down and smiled but shook his head.   
" I can't do that! You guys bought them. Its my fault anyways for sleeping in, I forgot to set my alarm." Leo walked up " Its okay mate we got two dozen! Besides we all make mistakes!" Ivy and Peter were nodding along with them. "Thank you so much! Oh! I got to get going! How long will you be in town? Well if you see me and need help just let me know!" He hesitantly took the cookies, flashed a smile and headed out the door.   
The four went home to enjoy their food. At 2 pm their was a knock on the door. Izkuk being the closest to the door opened it. "HARRY!" He yelled as he jump hugged him. Everyone went to the front door when they heard who it was. After the exchanging of hugs, Harry laughed at how excited they were to see him. "We Have 1 more room come on!" Leo said as they pulled him to the room. " looks cool!" Harry said as he looked around. 'Weird', Harry thought as he picked up a note and a puppet doll.

Time is going by quickly and mysteries are about to be uncovered, and will be ready to be solved. Will they make it in time? Tick tock.


End file.
